


Protecting the Heir to the Demon

by Idontcare1835



Series: Dick Grayson Works [12]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: After failsafe, the team kicks Robin off the team. To add insult to the injury, Bruce banned him from being Robin.Five years later, Robin is Raben, personal guard of Damian Al Ghul. This is the story of how Robin's two lives collide.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Dick Grayson Works [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841428
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

\--Dick's P.O.V.--

Five years ago, the people I thought were my family betrayed me. They tossed me aside like garbage like I was nothing to them, I was nothing. But I escaped, and now I'm stronger, better than before. I was Raben, the first Robin was no more. He died when _they_ sent me away. Now I live to serve the great Ra's Al Ghul, his daughter Talia and his grandson, Damian. I was stronger than everyone here, had been for three years now. I pull on my shirt, shaking the sleep from my eyes. I had barely slept last night, but a full night's sleep was unheard of for me, as nightmares plagued my dreams. I hide my signature daggers, before slipping my escrima sticks into their holders at my side before walking out of my bare room. I slip down the hall, staying in the shadows.

"Little D, time to get up" I call, knocking on his door.

"GO AWAY, BEFORE I KILL YOU" Came the usual scream of reply.

"Fine, guess no training" I call back, turning around and slowly walking away. Two seconds later his door slides open.

"No I'm awake," He responds frantically, a sword clutched in his hands with his clothes scrunched up. I chuckle slightly, as I walk forward and lean down so I'm his height.

"An assassin should take pride in the way they look," I comment, as I grab the end of his shirt and pull it down, straightening his clothes. Dami blushes and frowns, looking embarrassed. "Come on, let's go train" His mood instantly brightens as he sprints down the hall, dragging me behind him. Once we reach the training room, Dami instantly goes to the practice swords before throwing one at me. Catching it with ease I walk towards the mat and take up a stance. "Bend your knees more" I order, my eyes raking over Dami's stance. I nod after he had done what I said. "Perfect" I comment and the fight begins. Like usual, I'm holding back so Dami can almost beat me, but I always beat him. I throw comments at Dami, like faster, or keep your legs bent.

Afterwards, Dami's panting on the ground whilst I was just a little out of breath. There's a knock on the door, causing Dami to scramble up and stand next to me. "Enter" He orders, his voice cold and distant, definitely not the voice a child should have.

"Ra's Al Ghul, and the Lady Talia wish to see you both" The assassin speaks, bowing slightly before exiting the door.

"Come on, Baby Bat" I stretch as I speak before happily walking out of the room. Quiet thuds echo behind me, announcing Dami running after me. I pause at the door, letting Dami catch up to me before I swing the doors open dramatically.

"Ra's, Talia" I greet with a nod of my head, here I was treated like an equal among the highest. I was treated like family, and I knew they would never throw me out, Dami loves me too much for that.

"Damian," Ra's Al Ghul comments, but not before nodding in greeting. "Me and your mother have decided that you are ready to meet your father" he adds, and I glance down at Dami, he was slightly shaking, and you could only see it if you were looking really hard and close enough to Dami.

"But because of safety reasons, Raben will being going with you, Raben it is up to you if you want to show them your identity" Talia speaks, that last part obviously directed towards me. I nod my head in understanding before turning to face Dami, a smirk plastered on my face.

"Guess you're stuck with me, Little D," I say happily as I ruffle his hair. "So when's the family reunion?" I question as I clap my hands together.

"Tomorrow, you have the rest of the day off to pack," Talia answers before dismissing us. Turning around I wave at them as I walk off.

"Grayson, are you okay?" Dami asks curiously as he stares up at me.

"Oh, and why wouldn't I be?" I question whilst raising an eyebrow.

"And you're going back to the people who..." Dami trailed off, either not knowing what to say or not wanting to actually say it, either way, he looked down and as his older brother, I had to cheer him up.

"I'm fine Dami, I'll tell you what, the second Bruce lets us out of the Manor I'll buy you ice-cream," I state as I place my hands on his shoulder, a small smile on my face.

"Fine. But if it gets to be too much then tell me okay?" Dami orders, even though it sounds like a question. I'm pretty sure that this is the only time Dami is ever really a kid when it's just me and him, his hard exterior melts away and he becomes the innocent little kid once again. I smile happily and nod.

"I promise Dami, now let's go and pack." I cheer whilst picking him up and placing him onto my back. "FOR NARNIA" I scream as I bolt down the hallways, the people we past shaking their heads at my stupidity, I did this a lot, they were used to it know.

"GRAYSON PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT" Dami screams from atop my back, but instead of listening, I only run faster, eh he loves it. I smirk as Dami tries to strangle me. I let out a laugh as I finally reach Dami's room.

"All for Babybat's room," I say happily, in a conductor's voice as I let go of Dami. He glares at me before stalking into his room, me follow at his heels. Plopping down on his hard bed, I watch as Dami starts to run around his room, throwing bits and pieces into an open suitcase.

"Aren't you supposed to be packing?" Dami asks, pausing in his attempt to tidy the suitcase mess. I snicker at his words.

"Well, Little D, on one hand, we have you who is staying probably for the rest of your life with Bruce, whilst I'm just staying for a month or two until you settle down," I respond, before sighing at his sad face. "What I mean is, I'm just bringing a backpack with my training, casual and official clothes, I'll be in the shadows the whole time so I don't need to look fancy." I slowly get up, taking the shirt out of his hands. "You, on the other hand, do, so sit down and let me do this because no offence Dami you have a terrible sense of fashion." Dami huffs but does as I say as I quickly fold the clothes and place some more into the suitcase before zipping it all up and placing it on the floor. "Now whatcha wanna do?" I question a bright smile on my face. Dami shrugs.

\--The next day--

I sigh quietly as I stare in the mirror, my entire body was covered in black, with a mask to cover my face in my hand. Nodding I hide my daggers and once again place my escrima sticks in their holders before slinging my bag over my shoulder and placing the mask gently on top of the backpack, making sure it won't fall out. Walking out of my room, I quickly make my way to Dami's room. I don't even have to knock before Dami is sliding the door open, his suitcase trailing behind him. I smile happily at him, before leading Dami to the helipad. There Talia is standing in front of the black helicopter, which belongs to Ra's Al Ghul himself. I take Dami's suitcase and secure it along with my backpack in the back of the Helicopter, before taking a seat, but not before grabbing my mask. I sit, next to Dami and semi in front of Talia with my mask resting on my knees.

"Bruce should be there when we land, I will do most of the talking," Talia starts as the helicopter springs to life. "Dick, you should tell them" She doesn't have to continue, I'm already shaking my head with anger in my eyes.

"No way not after what they did to me" I growl, as I stare out at the landscape before me. The rest of the ride is in silence as I glare out at the sky, but I know that Dami and Talia were giving me concerned looks.

"We're about to land" Talia comments, as she slowly gets up. Immediately I put the mask on, making sure it's secure and covering the entirety of my face before standing up and walking so I'm off to the side and just behind them. I grip the bar on the side of the helicopter as Talia grabs the bar above the door and wrapped an arm around Dami. I glance sideways before staring ahead, my eyes focused ahead, wiping off all emotions.

"Talia" Bruce grunts at us, after we land and exit the helicopter.

"Bruce, I would like you to meet our son; Damian Al Ghul Wayne" Talia greets, waving her hand towards her son when she says his name. Bruce looks shocked, literally. I smirk slightly not being able to help it as he stares down at his son, which looks so like him. "I reckon it would be good for him to be able to know his father don't you?" Talia adds, a smirk plastered on her face.

Bruce nods dumbfounded before straightening up and turning his now levelled gaze onto me. "And he is?" He questioned, almost with venom.

"He is to stay with my son until, he has deemed Dami safe enough to be left here alone" Talia speaks, her eyes slightly glancing towards me. "He is not to be touched" Talia adds, before nodding at us and turning around to face the helicopter. "Stay safe, my sons" She whispers the seconds of sons lightly, so only me and Dami could here. She sends a smile to us when her back is turned to Bruce before hopping into the helicopter and taking off, disappearing off into the horizon. A smile lightly tugs on my lips, before I turn back to Bruce and my smile becomes a scowl of annoyance. Not that anyone could see.

"Come with me" He growls, turning around and stalking toward the batmobile. I smirk slightly before nudging Dami and grabbing our discarded bags that had been thrown onto to the floor. Dami gives me a hesitant smile before schooling his face back to stoic. I watch as Batman gets the door open and motions me and Dami inside, I notice a back seat that wasn't there last time I was here. I get in the back seat as Dami sits in the passenger with Bruce obviously getting in the driver's seat. The car takes off and soon we're driving at high speeds in Gotham. Soon we're in the Batcave and me and Dami both jump out, I glance around. Practically nothing had changed since I was last here. All those years ago when Bruce fired me as Robin. The next day he set me back to the orphanage, or should I say Juvie.

"Master Bruce your la-" Alfred trails off as he catches me and Dami.

"Alfred this is my son," Bruce says, his voice sounds strangled as Alfred merely just lifts an eyebrow. "He will be staying with us from now on, and this is his bodyguard" He adds, pointing at me.

"I'll prepare two rooms then," Alfred turns to walk off when I step forward.

"Only one, I'll be staying somewhere else." I interrupt not wanting to stay in this wretched house any longer.

"No, you will be staying only where I can see, if you are to look after my son, you are to do it on my terms." Bruce hisses at me before nodding at Alfred. "Alfred where are the boys?"

"Upstairs I believe." Alfred comments before walking off, Bruce quickly scurries off after Alfred and we follow him. Up the stairs and we enter the Manson. Bruce leads the way to the kitchen only to see two young boys, both with blue eyes and black hair. One was probably about fifteen, and the other seventeen.

"Bruce who is this" The oldest one, questions. A glare aimed at both me and Dami.

"Th-"

"I am Damian Al Ghul Wayne, the true son of Batman" Dami announces, leaving the two boys shell-shocked.

"This is my son, and he's going to be staying here, Damian this is Tim Drake and Jason Todd" Bruce greets.

"What about the other guy." Jason questions.

"Raben, you may call me Raben" I answer with a slight snarl.

"Isn't that Arabic for Robin?" Tim mutters under his breath. I hear Dami hold back a chuckle as I shrug.

"It's a family name" I respond in amusement. Bruce narrows his eyes at me.

"Why do you have that name" He growls, and I completely ignore him, instead I grab a cookie from a near plate and hand it to Dami before grabbing one for myself.

"So where're our rooms?" I question with a slight smirk on my face. Bruce growls at me before telling Jason and Tim to do it before he stalks out of the room.

"So why's Raben following you, not good enough to protect yourself" Jason sneers.

"I can protect myself just fine, Todd" Dami sneers the name Todd, making me smirk at his baffled face.

"Here's your room you little demon, Raben yours is there" Jason snarls, throwing a door open as he speaks. I raise an eyebrow before quickly looking into my room. And what I see almost makes me double over in laughter. It was my old room. I smirk before walking over to Dami's room.

\--Two weeks later--

It had been two weeks since we had arrived here, and Dami was finally starting to settle in. He still fought daily with Jason and Tim but he was starting to warm up to them, I could tell. Thankfully no one had learned my identity, and everyone still hated me. Besides Dami of course. Right now we are currently getting ready to go the mountain, apparently, Bruce thought it was time Dami learnt to work in a team. Jason and Tim run up to where I was standing beside Bruce in their Red Robin and Nightwing outfits. Dami comes out a few seconds afterwards in his new Robin suit. Bruce nods happily at us before walking towards the Zeta Beams, Jason, Tim and Dami all fall in line behind him whilst I just casually stroll behind them all. Saluting to Alfred I step into the zeta beam and beam to the cave.

It still looked kinda bland, just there was more room, for what I'm guessing is to accommodate for all the new members. Two seconds after the same female robotic voice announces our arrival, a bunch of people ran over to us. "Team this is the new Robin, I hope you make him feel welcomed, he will be joining the team" Batman announces glancing sideways at Dami before walking off.

"What about the guy in the mask?" The green male child mutters.

"Trust me he doesn't matter, well _Demon,_ let's get you introduced." Jason claps his hands together. "Demon, this is Beast Boy" He points to the green one. I stare at him for a few seconds before realising something. _It's Garfield from the farm, M'gann's blood must have done this to him._ I mentally sigh before focusing back on the present. Jason goes on and on to explain everyone's name before dragging us around the mountain to meet everyone else.

During the whole thing whenever anyone asked about me, Jason would just snigger and say that I didn't matter, each time my frown deepens just a little bit. Not so much at Jason's words but the fact that Dami didn't defend me. On the first week he would defend me against every nasty comment, but lately, he's just been ignoring them, ignoring me. And it hurt to see another family push me aside. Anyway, afterwards, M'gann forced Dami to watch a movie, not wanting to interrupt their happiness I slip outside of the mountain and walk up to the beach. I had already hacked into the security system and set up my own traps. I sigh as lean against a rock, my legs half in the water. I place my mask on my lap, tired of wearing it. I sigh as I drag my hand through my hair. Tears pricked at my eyes as I'm tired of hiding it. I curl up, crying silently. I stay like that for ten minutes before wiping my eyes and stare out at the peaceful lapping of the waves, causes a small smile to tug at my lips. I remember coming here before when I was Robin, whenever I was too stressed or just needed a break.

"Rob?" Came the choked voice of the one and only Wally west. I freeze at his voice. _Stupid emotions getting myself caught._ I chide myself as I glare at the ocean. "Wow now, what did the ocean ever do to you?" Wally says his voice still choked as he wraps an arm around me. I subconsciously lean into his embrace as I bite my lip in an attempt to stop myself from crying once again. "Why didn't you tell us?" Wally whispers. I stare at the ground tears welling in my eyes before I can stop them. Wally reaches over and grabs my shoulder drawing me to his chest as I start to cry once again. _Stupid emotions!_ I growl quietly to myself before forcing the tears to stop. Breaking away from Wally's warm embrace I wrap my arms around my knees as I turn my head.

"Dick?" Wally whispers, placing a hand on my shoulder. I slowly turn to face him, my eyes puffy from tears. "Hey" He whispers as he wipes the tears from my eyes. "It's okay, Dickie" And at that nickname that I haven't heard in so long almost made me burst into tears once again, thankfully I catch myself before I start. Wally slowly starts rubbing circles in my back and it slowly breaks the walls I had so desperately built. This time when I broke down I couldn't stop, I ended up telling Wally everything. Sometimes while I was blubbering all my secrets away, Wally had drawn me onto his lap, so I was straddling him. After I finish I bury my head into his neck, my hands wrapping around his waist. "Shhh, it's okay Dickie," Wally whispers into my ear. I let out a small whimper before pulling back. Reaching up I wipe my eyes free of tears. I close my eyes, building the walls that I had built so carefully for the past five years back up. We stayed like that for at least five minutes, me sitting on Wally's lap, my hands resting atop his chest as Wally leaned on the rock. Taking a shaky breath I open my eyes before getting up. Or at least trying to before Wally wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me to his chest. "Dick, stop pushing me away, I need you, please" Wally whispered the last part as he nuzzled into my neck.

"Wally" I choke out as I stare down at the redhead. "I ca-" I break off as Wally gives me a heartbreaking look. "I'll try" I mutter with a frown. Wally happily smiles at me before surging forward and capturing my lips with his. My eyes widen before they slowly close as I slowly kiss back. We break away after a few minutes of making out before I get up and grab my mask from where it laid, discarded on the ground. Shaking the sand out of it, I place it back over my face before holding my hand out for Wally. Wally gives me a small smile as he grabs my hand.

We walk side by side as we enter the mountain before I slow down and let Wally walk into the Cave. I wait for a few seconds before walking into the cave. I enter the lounge room. I glance around the room, thankful that Dami is safe, before leaning against the closest wall. I watch the rest of the movie before I follow Dami, and M'gann to the kitchen.

"Can you get the flour?" M'gann asks sweetly, the rest slowly pill into the kitchen and watch the two make cookies. Once there finished everyone quickly eats them all.

RECOGNISED BLACK CANARY A-06?

I turn and watch as Canary walks into the room, her eyes narrow slightly at me before addressing the team. "Training room, five minutes." Canary orders before walking out. I quickly follow behind Dami to the training room, only to be surprised when I see the majority of the Justice League members.

"We decided to check out the new blood" Flash answers the unspoken question. Dami smirks at the group, but I can still see the fear masked in his eyes. He may be distant but I can still read him like an open book. Dami starts sparing with most of the mini-league, whilst Wally stood next to me. We spoke to each other, through Morse code, an old trick that Babs and I used to use all the time in class.

 _'Batman is glaring holes into you.'_ Wally tapped.

 _'What do you expect, he hates my guts.'_ I tap back.

 _'He wouldn't if he knew you were Dick'_ He taps back, and I mentally sighed in annoyance. _Not this again!_

 _'Wally I'm not telling anyone my identity you should consider yourself lucky that you know'_ I tap back in annoyance as Dami manages to just take down Canary.

"Your turn" Black Canary announces turning to face me. I glance at Dami before stalking forward. Canary turns to face me, a small smirk plastered on her face. She nods at me to start, so I run forward. Only to move out of the way in one of her punches, grabbing her hand with ease I twist it around, almost mechanically. I sweep her legs out, and the computer lights up. BLACK CANARY FAIL The screen says, making me smile. I remember that five years ago, I would be lucky if I could take down Canary, after at least twenty minutes of pure fighting, but now it was easy. I notice Wally smile happily at me through the corner of my eye and I can't help but smirk.

"My turn" I turn to face Batman, as he speaks. Batman replaces Canary at the fight starts once again. For a while, I still move robotically and manage to stay ahead of him. But when Batman suddenly strikes out, I naturally move my body away from the punch before grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back, as I do though everyone who saw gasp, as whilst I did manage to dodge the punch I had slipped into my Robin fighting style. I roll my eyes at Batman's shocked face. "Dick?" He questions, his voice barely a whisper.

"You know it's not nice to call people names" I counter without missing a beat. I watch with a smirk as Batman growls at me.

"You're the first Robin" He growls, in that I-know-voice that I hate so much. I shake my head.

"Now that's just low, thinking that I'm the pathetic boy wonder" I sigh, silently thanking the fact that I was wearing a mask to cover the massive smirk covering my face. My eyes narrow as I notice Dami and Wally flinch slightly at my words. Batman leaps at me, a fist flying at my face. I roll my eyes and grab the fist, using his own momentum against him and causing Batman to fly into Superman. I snicker slightly. "I guess Superbat isn't dead just yet" I snicker slightly, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Wally covering his mouth in an attempt to stop laughing. Pretty soon the bat-family, besides Dami is crowding around me. I sigh, slipping into a crouch before clapping sounds from the other end of the room.

"Great job Raben" Came Talia's voice and instantly I straighten up, my arms folded behind me.

"Lady Talia" I greeted, bowing slightly. Talia sends me a soft smile before glancing at her son.

"So Raben, I word." I instantly follow as she leads me away from the others. To be honest, I'm kinda shocked that no one tried to capture Talia. "Raben, how is my son?" Talia questions when we're further away.

"He's settling in just fine, everything is set" I reply, my voice almost robotic. Talia gives me a sad smile whilst nodding.

"Then met me tonight at the park, it's time to go" Talia orders, before turning around only to turn back around when a gust of wind blows past us. Warm arms wrapped around my chest as a chin is laid on my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm coming with Raben kay?" Wally asks innocently as he kisses my cheek. Talia seems shocked before smiling and nodding.

"You'll need a new a name," was her only reply before she turned around. "Oh and Dick, leave your mask behind." Talia gives me a smirk before disappearing into the shadows. I sigh and Wally gives me one more kiss on the cheek before running off. I chuckle slightly and staring after the redhead speedster.

"Greyson, you're leaving?" Dami whispers, sadness filling his voice. I sigh as I turn around and pick up Dami. His eyes were glistened over as if he was holding back tears. I gently kiss his forehead before smiling sadly.

"I'm afraid so Little D, but don't worry, I'll visit soon," I whisper, as he clutches my shirt. I chuckle slightly as his clinginess before gently setting him down. "I've got to go pack, see yah Dami" I call over my shoulder before stopping. "Hey Dami, here ya go, make sure you don't forget me," I say as I tear off my mask and throw it behind me. Knowing full well that Dami would catch it. Sighing I rub my eyes before walking off towards the zeta beams. I smirk slightly as I pass the Justice League and the pathetic team, my arms still covering my face.

"Where's the mask, dip-shit" Jason growls at me.

"Oh go fuck yourself, replacement" I hiss back before stopping as I reach the zeta beams. "Or you know the other Replacement besides you," I add as I turn around, showing them my eyes, a sadistic smirk adorning my features. "You should have just stayed dead" I add as an afterthought as I'm beamed away to the Bat-cave. "Hey, Alfie" I comment, causing said person to drop whatever he was holding.

"Master Dick?" He whispered hoarsely, and I salute him before walking up to my room. Grabbing my stuff that I had never bothered to unpack, I quickly write Bruce a note, practically telling him to go fuck himself before slipping off into the night. I smile as I see Wally standing there, leaning against a tree, a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Hey" I call, leaning beside him. Wally smiles happily at me, before grabbing my waist pulling me against his chest.

"Hey" He whispers, before crashing his lips against mine. My bag falls to the ground as I sling my arms around his neck, and kiss back, equally as passionately.

"So what name did you think of" I question, after we part.

"How do you say, Speed in Arabic?" He questions, causing me to chuckle in response.

"Surea"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by someone, and I had no idea what to write.

\--Wally/Surea's P.O.V.--

I smile down at the sleeping bird, that was resting on my lap. He looked so innocent, so peaceful. We had only been flying for five minutes when he fell asleep. I gently run my hand through his soft ebony locks absentmindedly.

"You know," I jumped slightly at her voice, I almost forget Talia was here. "If you ever hurt Raben, I will not hesitate to kill you, member or not" Talia growled and I shivered slightly at her words.

"I would never dream of it" I whisper slightly and Talia stares deeply at me. Almost as if she was trying to find a hint of me lying. After a while, she curtly nods and turns back to the outside world. I sigh quietly, _well that wasn't terrifying at all._

"Do you think you can kill?" Talia questions turning to stare at me once again and I sigh. I honestly had no idea, I was raised to protect life, hell I was a superhero yesterday. "It doesn't matter, either way, you'll get used to it" Talia comments and I sigh as it all starts to set in. I was really doing it, joining the League Of Assassins. Dick stirs as the helicopter starts to descend.

"Hi" I can't help but whisper as he blinks up at me. He groans in response before lifting himself up and plopping down on the seat beside me. The helicopter lands gently on the ground and Dick gets up, blinking back sleep as he turns to me, a goofy smile adorning his perfect face.

"Welcome to Nanda Parbat," Dick says, as he hauls me off of the Helicopter and onto the soft grass below. "Surea" he adds after a second or two. I smile slightly at the way my new name just seems to roll off his tongue. His eyes sparkle as he lets go of my hands, only to wrap an arm around my waist and pull me to his side.

"You," Talia barks and I turn around to see her gaze fixed onto a person dressed in assassin get up. "Go tell my father we're back and we have a new member," She orders and he instantly bows slightly before running off into the grand building in front of us. "You take the bags inside and put them in Raben's room" Talia orders to a different member and he starts walking towards the helicopter. "You two" She points at me and Dick, and I subconsciously stiffen under her hard gaze. "Come with me" She stalks off towards the building and Dick chuckles at me.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine" He whispers in my ear, causing me to shiver. Dick smirks in response before following Talia, dragging me along with him.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement, this place was amazing and old-school. Torches lined the walls of the stone walls, making the building look as if it was carved from a mountain, which it probably was. Dick gently tugged on my arm, snapping me out of my daze. "This place is amazing" I whisper, causing him chuckles slightly before he pushes open two doors, to reveal what looks like a throne room.

"Hey, Ra's, Lady Talia" Dick calls, waving happily at them, and I blink in shock, _weren't we following Talia? So why did she arrive before us and not with us? Was I really admiring this place for that long?_

"Raben, I guess your mission was a success" The man, whom I'm guessing is Ra's Al Ghul questions. The guy was sitting in a throne, so it wasn't that hard to guess who he was.

  
"Dami will be safe with the Bat-family and he settled in just fine" Dick answered happily. "Though he requested, to see us soon, for assessment" Dick added after a couple of seconds of silence. Ra's Al Ghul nods before turning his gaze to me.

"I see we have a new addition." Ra's Al Ghul spoke up, and Dick grinned happily up at me.

"Yep, Ra's Al Ghul, meet Surea, used to be known as Wally West, a.k.a. Kid Flash." Dick introduces, pushing me forward as he speaks. I glare playfully at Dick before turning back to face Ra's Al Ghul.

"I see, another hero turned Assassin." Ra's Al Ghul nods at me. "Welcome Surea" His voice booms around the room, and everyone in the room echoes him, including Dick, who winks at me. I stay silent not really knowing what to do. "Raben, give our new member a tour and teach him our ways" Ra's Al Ghul orders and Dick bows slightly, nudging me to follow. I bow before following Dick out of the room.

"So where to?" Dick questions, a mischievous smirk plastered on his face.

"You're the guide"

\--Timeskip--

It was now evening, me and Dick spent the whole day together, and I've got to say that I missed hanging out with the bird. Dick told me that he choose the name Raben because it means Robin. We are currently in our room, as Dick persuaded me to room with him.

"I'm glad you came" Dick whispers and I smile happily.

"Me too" I whisper back and Dick smiles happily at me, before quickly pecking my lips. Mainly using my superspeed, I grab his waist and drag him closer. I close my eyes as I deepen the kiss. I can feel Dick's smile widens as he moves onto my lap, Dick licks my bottom lip and I open my mouth. Dick slips his tongue into my mouth, and I moan slightly as I drag him closer to me. We slowly part, and he leans his forehead on mine.

"I love you" I choke out, and I can feel him tense and my heart breaks, well before he surges forward and once again connects my lips with his.

"I love you too," He whispers, his voice slightly shaky, I let out a sigh of relief, Dick smiles happily down at me before crashing his lips onto mine once again.

\--Damian's P.O.V. (a week later)--

I sigh as I watch Todd and Drake argue, I miss Grayson, why did he have to leave, why couldn't he take me with him instead of that shady West. The other heroes all mourn West, they think Grayson killed him, they're all idiots. Something slams into me, knocking me out of my thoughts. I glance around to see Drake laying on me, I growl and push him off before stalking up to my room. One inside, I slam the door shut, and trudge to my bed and flop down on it. I sigh once again, before I catch a glimpse of white by my window, bolting up, I lunge forward and open my window, There, tucked neatly into the sill of the window, was an envelope. Without a second thought, I rip it open, inside was a letter that read;

Dear Dami,  
Hey Little D, I really miss you, Nanda Parbat isn't the same without you so I was wondering if you would like to meet up, at Gotham Park tonight, midnight. I'll be waiting  
From Your Awesome big brother.

I smile slightly, before tucking the note safely under my pillow, I check the time, it was only eight, I had four hours to kill before I got to see Grayson again.

\--Six hours later--

"Well Dami, you better be getting back before Bruce notices," Grayson informs me, we were currently sitting on top of a building near Gotham Park, we had been here for the last two hours.

"Do you have to go?" I question, and regrettably, sadness had leaked into my voice. Grayson chuckles slightly, before pulling me into the hug.

"Don't worry baby bat, I'll come to visit soon, promise" Grayson kisses the top of my head, and before I can hit him for it, he's already gone. Though I can't help but smile, as long as I could keep seeing Grayson, then I could definitely get used to this.


End file.
